The long-term purpose of this proposal is directed toward development of reliable procedures for evaluation of performance of a hearing-aid on persons with sensorineural hearing loss. Specifically, studies are currently in progress to establish the effects of spectral shaping on speech recognition and the effects of background competition on speech recognition.